Aerobic steps are known on which a user exercises. Although such exercises are sometimes done in group sessions, it is also desirable to provide a step which could be used at home for personal use. Utility or household steps or small step ladders also-are known for permitting a user to be elevated and thereby extend the range of reach of the user.
It would be desirable if a step could be provided which is capable of functioning as an aerobic exercise step or of functioning as a household or utility platform.